This invention relates in general to the process for the polymerization of allyl halides by using silicic acids, silicoformic acid, or a combination of silicic acid and silicoformic acid as the catalyst and, more specifically, to a process for producing novel poly(allyl chloride) polymer, poly(allyl alcohol) polymer and poly(allyl silicoformate) polymer.
Silicoformic acid may be produced by the chemical reaction of a dry, granular alkali metal metasilicate or an alkaline earth metal metasilicate with a mineral acid or a hydrogen salt. The silicoformic acid is washed with water to remove the salt, then filtered and air dried into a fine white granular compound. Silicoformic acid, also known as monosilanic acid, has the general formula H.SiO.OH. It can also be produced by other methods, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,430.
The metasilicic acid, orthosilicic acid and gelatinous silicic acid may be produced by any of the commonly known methods, such as treating an aqueous solution of sodium silicate with an acid to produce a gelatinous silicic acid or treating clay with sulfuric acid to produce metasilicic acid.
Allyl halides may be produced by the addition of a halide to propylene. Methallyl chloride may be produced by the addition of a halide to isobutylene. Other compounds with the combination C.dbd.C-C, which is known as the allylic system, may be used. Allyl chloride is the preferred allyl halide. Other allyl halides such as allyl bromide and methallyl chloride may be used in this process.
Poly(allyl halide) polymer, poly (allyl alcohol) polymer and poly(allyl silicoformate) polymer may be used as coating agents, adhesives, impregnants, molding powders, paints, varnishes, laminates, fillers, in dispersions and as an intermediate in resin production.
Poly(allyl halide) polymer and poly(allyl alcohol) polymer will chemically react with silicoformic acid by heating the mixture in the presence of an alkali catalyst to produce poly(allyl silicoformate) polymer ##STR1## Poly(allyl silicoformate) polymer may also be produced by adding an alkali hydroxide to the allyl chloride and silicoformic acid mixture.
Poly(allyl alcohol) polymer may be chemically reacted with a dicarboxyl acid or an anhydride to produce a polyester resin. Poly(allyl alcohol) polymer may be chemically reacted with a diisocyanate to produce a polyurethane resin or foam.
By using this process, allyl chloride may be copolymerized with other polymerable organic compounds by using an acetic or basic catalyst. Allyl chloride, when mixed with silicic acid or silicoformic acid, will polymerize in a wide range of pH, from a pH of 2 to 11; therefore both basic and acetic catalysts may be used with silicic acid or silicoformic acid to copolymerize allyl chloride with other polymerable organic compounds. Acrylic acid may be copolymerized with allyl chloride and silicoformic acid with an alkali catalyst to produce a clear poly(allyl chloride acrylic silicoformate) polymer which is soluble in dilute alkali aqueous solutions.
Allyl chloride may be copolymerized with polymerable organic compounds by adding an alkali aqueous solution and a peroxide to the silicic or silicoformic acid. A redox system may be used for the copolymerization by adding silicic or silicoformic acid as the catalyst for allyl chloride. Allyl chloride may be copolymerized with vinyl chloride, vinyl acetate, acrylonitrile, acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, methyl acrylate, methyl methacrylate, vinylidene chloride, isoprene, chloroprene, butadiene, styrene, methyl styrene and other polymerable organic compounds.
Poly(allyl chloride) polymer may be chemically reacted with an alkali hydroxide or carbonate in an aqueous or alcoholic solution to produce a poly(allyl alcohol) polymer ##STR2## Poly(allyl alcohol) polymer is produced when allyl chloride is mixed with silicic acid or silicoformic acid, water and an alkali. The chemical reaction proceeds rapidly at ambient temperature and pressure. About 80-90% of the allyl chloride is polymerized in about one hour. The poly(allyl alcohol) polymer will form an emulsion with water and then gradually separates out as a cream colored, soft, sticky polymer.
While the specific reactions to produce poly(allyl alcohol) polymer are not fully understood, typical reactions which are believed to occur take place as follows: ##STR3## There is also a mixture of poly(allyl chloride) polymer and poly (allyl alcohol) polymer present; not all of the poly(allyl chloride) polymer is converted to poly(allyl alcohol) polymer. There is also a small percent of poly(allyl silicoformate) polymer produced when silicoformic acid is used as the catalyst.
Allyl chloride will also copolymerize with other allyl compounds such as allyl alcohol, methallyl chloride and allyl bromide by using a silicon acid catalyst.